muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mickey Mouse
Category I notice that Donald Duck doesn't qualify for the Animated Characters category. Why then is Mickey in the category? Is this an oversight? Or is it perhaps because Donald has not directly interacted with any of The Muppets?--Gonzofan 01:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :See the description on Category:Animated Characters. —Scott (message me) 02:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. Well, I guess I answered my own question then. ;) Gonzofan 03:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Saturday Night Live and Political cartoon Should these two really be noted in the "Parodies" section? From what I understand, this section is only supposed to be about when official Muppet productions spoofed Mickey (Hence, the note about Mickey Moose). Thoughts?--Gonzofan 23:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Good catch. I moved the political cartoon bit to Trivia and removed the SNL note entirely. —Scott (message me) 00:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Mickey walk-around This looks to be a publicity still from Muppets Tonight promotion (see KMUP logo). I imagine it was made available to the associated press for whomever want to promote the run on the Disney Channel. Does anyone know where it was first used, or if there are any other specifics? —Scott (talk) 19:10, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :It looks faintly doctored to me. That is to say, the same Kermit/Piggy poses and camera were used to promote the series, with Clifford in place of Mickey, as a cover image used in local TV listings and elsewhere. And there seems to be a definite clash in texture and coloring between Mickey and the Muppets. It could have been concocted to promote the series, but it could just as easily be some fan's photoshop creation. Until/unless we source it, I'd be reluctant to assume that this was an actual publicity still. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:14, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::It's obviously Photoshopped, Andrew. But news outlets credit it to the Associated Press http://www.cbsnews.com/stories/2007/08/17/the_skinny/main3177540.shtml. That's just a recent example. I've had the image on my hard drive for years now as published on other news websites. It's still possible that it was a fan creation that found its way into the media circuit, but I have a hard time believing that CBS doesn't check its sources. You don't credit the Associated Press without a reason. —Scott (talk) 20:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::Aha. Good to know there's a source, but that still isn't evidence that it was used to promote Muppets Tonight, unless it can be traced specifically to that time. It's just as likely that it was mocked up, whether by Disney or by someone else as an editorial, after or around the time of the Muppet sale. Incidentally, the image is not included in the Associate Press' own image database, make of that what you will. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:30, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::::If it's official, I can't think of what else they'd be promoting with the KMUP logo. If it's fan made, it's a moot point anyway I suppose. Also, how does one get an AP image login? —Scott (talk) 20:34, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Through universities or other library subscribers or proxies. And if it is official, and since it is an obvious variation of a pre-existing image which was a Muppets Tonight promo (and more effective, as it featured Clifford), I don't see why it couldn't have been just a quick mock-up to show Mickey and Kermit, logo aside, to promote the merger, just as it was clearly not being used by CBS, but as a stock image. Again, that's assuming it wasn't done by someone else as an editorial or a fan or whathaveyou, so we're both just speculating. I could be using the wrong search terms, but absolutely nothing of the kind shows up on the AP site for "Kermit" and "Mickey," Kermit and Disney, Muppets Tonight, Muppets and Disney, etc. The vast array of Kermit images does not include it. Have you spotted this anywhere else besides the CBS site, Scott, that you can recall for sure? That could help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:42, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yup. See above. The file on my HD dates back to before the merger. —Scott (talk) 21:25, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I was just hoping you remembered something specific abiout where you'd seen it or found it, not just the fact that you've had the file that long. As stands, this will probably be a stumper. -- user:aleal ::::::::I have over 22,000 image files related to the Muppets on my hard drive, collected digitally over a period of 10+ years. I wish I could remember them all. I'm fine with it being a stumper just so long as it's been addressed here. —Scott (talk) 21:43, 17 August 2007 (UTC) drawing credit Do we have a credit for the Mickey/Kermit drawing from the WDEye magazine? :I can't find the issue right now to confirm, but I'm 99% sure that it was an uncredited Imagineer. — Scott (''talk'') 15:48, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Clarifying: I'm 100% sure it was an Imagineer; I'm 99% sure the person was uncredited. (I hope I didn't throw this out by accident). — Scott (''talk'') 22:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::Well, so much for my 99%. I found the issue and the artists are credited. I don't know why I didn't cite that when I added it here. — Scott (talk) 01:04, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Yay! -- Peter (talk) 16:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Muppet Treasure Island Should we include Polly Lobster's remark about Mickey from Muppet Treasure island? 74.226.210.81 13:40, 19 October 2006 (UTC)